<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kittens <3 by Ghostly_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854139">Kittens <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire'>Ghostly_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, KeiShin, Kittens, M/M, Maine Coon &lt;3, THEY GET A KITTEN FOR FUCKS SAKE, it slightly hints @ Kannas death in game, it's like- super minor, slight angst, upload from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji and Shin get a kitten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Shinogi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kittens <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another upload from my tumblr! I wanna integrate most of these onto Ao3 so I may spam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji didn’t know exactly how he got into his current situation. First he and Shin were walking down a street, chatting and cracking jokes, and the next he was inside an adoption center, surrounded by animals. Shin in particular was looking at all the cats and kittens, sticking his fingers through the bars keeping the cats from escape.</p><p> </p><p>    Keiji walked over to Shin, and peeked at the cat he was looking at. It was a maine coone calico kitten, and it was swiping at Shin’s finger as he tried to pet it. Shin was laughing, a large smile on his face. “I’m guessing you wanna adopt one of them?” Keiji asked Shin. “What kind of question is that? Of course I do, Kei.” Keiji himself chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>    After they left the adoption center with their new kitten, and were home, Keiji decided to start asking Shin questions, and Shin answered. When Keiji asked why Shin had picked the kitten he did, the calico maine coon, he responded “Something about her reminded me of Kanna…”</p><p> </p><p>    “I think I’ll name her Kanna.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>